The aging of the United States population is highlighted by the need for increased research on diseases and disabilities that affect older persons. The objective of this program is to train pre- and postdoctoral students to conduct independent and original research in the epidemiology of aging, with an emphasis on the prevention of late life disability and functional decline. The program emphasizes four broad substantive areas in which program faculty have gerontologic research experience and are conducting ongoing projects: musculoskeletal epidemiology; neuroepidemiology; genetic epidemiology; and the epidemiologic study of long-term care for chronic diseases. The training program is designed to enable trainees to: 1) contribute to a research team under the supervision of a primary mentor expert in the epidemiology of aging and a secondary mentor expert in epidemiology methods and/or biostatistics; 2) develop a research question, articulate study hypotheses, and design and perform an epidemiologic study to address these hypotheses; 3) become expert in at least one substantive area relevant to the prevention of disability and functional decline in the elderly; 4) demonstrate the capacity to conduct independent, original research; 5) have experience in the presentation of research results; 6) have mastered a core curriculum in epidemiology and biostatistics; 7) be knowledgeable about the basic biological and psychosocial processes of aging; 8) master the principles of responsible conduct of research; and 9) be prepared for the transition to a career in the epidemiology of aging The program is located within the Department of Epidemiology and Preventive Medicine (DEPM) of the University of Maryland Baltimore School of Medicine. Major strengths of the training program include: 1) the availability of experienced mentors in substantive areas of aging research, as well as epidemiology and biostatistics; 2) many interdisciplinary training and research opportunities in aging and related areas; and 3) graduate training opportunities through the Doctoral Programs in Epidemiology, Gerontology, Physical Rehabilitation Science, and Pharmaceutical Health Services Research. The program director is recognized for his leadership nationally and within the UM System; as such, he is in an excellent position to foster the development of trainees through participation in interdisciplinary research programs locally and nationally. The program is guided by an external advisory committee of nationally recognized experts in interdisciplinary and gerontological research and training. Relevance to Public Health: The increasing life span is leading to greater numbers of older persons I the population. This training program is designed to prepare scientist to pursue topics that are relevant for understanding the health and functional status of an aging population.